Golden Love
by Jack Johnathan Napier
Summary: I noticed that Tzekel-kan never got any loving, slash or otherwise, so here it is. Tzekel-kan/Tulio


Golden love

A Road to El Dorado fanfic

This is set after the movie, after Tzekel-kan was taken away by Cortez. Tulio and Miguel decided to stay in El Dorado, being rid of the high priest, they told the townspeople they were not gods, and were allowed to stay.

Summary: After finding an unconscious bloody and bruised Tzekel-kan left for dead, Tulio, Miguel, and Chel take him back to El Dorado. Tulio is horrified when he finds out what the High priest has been through and helps him with his wounds, during the healing process the Spaniard's feelings toward the priest grow. Soon Tulio's and Chel's relationship is strained, and the Spaniard can't sort out his new feelings. Miguel on the other hand, just wants his friend to be happy, even if it takes Chel out of the picture.

Rated M for, Homosexuality, seduction, language, sex, talk of bondage, rape, and abuse,

Pairing is Tulio/Tzekel-kan

Tulio sat in his temple, laying on a blue covered couch......and bored to tears. He stood from the couch getting an idea to rid him of his boredom, a walk in the jungle, was always the best way to rid yourself of boredom. There were poisonous reptiles, leeches, piranha's, centipedes and millipedes that could eat a small horse, yup he was gonna go for a walk. He stood and walked over to Chel, who was playing checkers with Miguel. "Hey Chel, wanna go for a walk in the jungle." the Mayan woman smiled and nodded. The Spaniard smiled and turned toward his friend, "how bout you Miguel?" the blond man stared off into the distance.

"Miguel?" the black haired man said waving a hand in front of his friends face.

"Hu, what?" the man said turning toward Tulio.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the jungle with me and Chel?" the man said rolling his eyes.

"Ya, sure, I'll bring Altivo." he said standing from a small couch, and walking outside to find the white horse.

"I swear he treats that horse like a poodle." the man said wrapping an arm around his Mayan girlfriend.

"I think its sweet." the black haired woman said with a smile. She took her boyfriend by the hand and they walked out of the temple.

Miguel rode on Altivo's back, as Tulio and Chel walked behind him. "Ya know that's not really walking, Miguel." the blond turned and glared at his friend. "Hey, I'm just saying." the Spaniard said shrugging his shoulders. The trio had been walking for some time when they came across a waterfall. "Oh it's beautiful." the black haired woman said sitting down on a rock and looking in the water. "Wow, this place is really nice." Tulio said putting his hands on his hips. The blond man climbed off the horses' back and started walking away from the other two, admiring the beauty. The black haired man put a hand in the river then stood and took off his shirt. "Ooo, you just keep getting more and more built, sweetie." Chel said putting a hand on the mans' chest. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off his shoes and jumping in the water. The Mayan woman climbed up into a tree and grabbed a vine, swung on it making a light splash into the water. The Spaniard man laughed and splashed the girl when she came up out of the water. Altivo sat under a tree chewing on some grass, calm and content.

--------------

Miguel had wandered off and was admiring a Mayan statue. He walked through the trees looking at flowers, insects, and occasionally seeing a statue. He was so happy Tulio had decided to stay in El Dorado; it gave them the chance to explore, and adventure. He walked into a clearing that looked like the trees around had been cut down. "What the hell?" he walked to a corner of the clearing and saw remains of a fire, still pretty fresh. There were a couple used guns and broken swords tossed near a tree. The blond man turned around with hate looking around the clearing "Cortez was here, that bastard destroyed this place." Then he noticed something at the other edge of the clearing, it looked like a torn flag draped over something. He walked over to the object and tossed the flag aside, to reveal a man. He was bruised and there was blood crusted on his body. The man had a wound on his shoulder that was still bleeding. Miguel pushed the man's black hair out of his face and gasped. "Tzekel-kan." he said looking down at his former enemy with a fearful look. Then he yelled out Tulio's name at the top of his lungs.

--------------

Tulio stopped his swimming and put a finger to his lips to quiet his girlfriend. Chel stopped her splashing and listened. "Isn't that, Miguel?" she said kind of scared upon hearing the urgency in the man's voice. The Spaniard man immediately jumped out of the water quickly putting his shoes and shirt on and hopping on Altivo's back. The horse had already jumped up. Chel quickly jumped on the horse grabbing her boyfriend around the waist as the black haired man turned Altivo toward the place where the blond man was, and they galloped into the jungle. They found Miguel about five minutes later. "What is it?" Tulio said jumping off the horse and walking over to his friend, but he didn't need an answer as he looked down at the Mayan man on the ground. "Jesus Christ." he said leaning over the man. Chel went running over with Altivo right behind. She looked down at the man and gasped "Is that.....Tzekel-kan?" she said shakily.

Tulio checked the mans' pulse "He's still alive." he said taking off his vest and ripping a piece off. "Tie this around his shoulder." he said giving the piece of cloth to the blond man. The man did as he was told, tying the brown cloth tight around the wound to put pressure.

The black haired man sighed and got a hold on the priest and picked him up from the ground. "Help me get him on the horse." He grunted. The other three wouldn't hear of this though. Miguel jumped in front of his friend, "Are you insane, this guy tried to kill us, now we're gonna save his life?!" The Mayan woman grabbed Altivo's reins and shook her head, "Sweetie I know you like helping people, but Miguel's right, this is Tzekel-kan we're talking about." Tulio stopped and kneeled down to put the priest on the ground, then looked at his friend and girlfriend. "Yes, he tried to kill us, and yes, he may have pissed us off to no end. But you are saying that you want to leave him here. You are saying you want him to die, have you no heart?" The Spaniard let his words sink in as he picked up the Mayan man from the ground. Chel brought Altivo forward and Miguel helped his friend put the man on the horse. Tulio got on the horse to hold the man up and the group walked in silence all the way back to El Dorado.

"No, He can't stay, I won't allow it!" Chief Taniba yelled as he looked at the priest. Tulio rolled his eyes. "Jeez, what the hell does everyone have against him?!"

The Chief looked shocked. "What do I have against him? It's quite simple; he killed over four hundred of our people through sacrifices, because we believed he could talk to the gods!" the man yelled angrily. The black haired Spaniard climbed off Altivo's back, and lay the priest down on the white horse. "Chief, he's dying, from worse wounds than me and Miguel could ever inflict. Cortez got a hold of him, and from the looks of it, he was tortured for days. Please, let him stay, at least until he's healed." The Mayan Chief looked at the man he once thought was a god, and sighed. "Until he is healed." He said with another sigh, as he cleared the way to the Spaniards temple. Tulio took the Mayan man off the horse, and carried him up the steep steps. Inside the temple he lay the man down on the couch and grabbed a small bowl and a cloth. He filled the bowl with water from a small fountain, and wet the cloth. Miguel and Chel walked in the temple just moments later. The black haired Spaniard began cleaning the Mayan mans' wounds, carefully and slowly. His girlfriend watched, sitting on a small chair glancing back and fourth between Tulio and Tzekel-kan. "Tulio, I'm sorry I acted like that in the jungle." She said quietly. The man looked at his girlfriend and smiled a bit. "It's okay Chel; I know where you're coming from."

Miguel nodded. "I'm sorry too."

Tulio looked up at his long time friend. "It's okay. Will you help me now?" he said turning back to the priest. Miguel nodded, and checked the mans' pulse. "His pulse is getting weaker." He said with a sigh. "His body's cold." The other man said grabbing a blanket, about to cover the man with it, when he woke up. The priest grabbed Tulio's arm in a tight grip, his long nails digging into the Spaniards arm. "Tzekel-kan calm down, it's me Tulio; you remember me?" the black haired man said cringing as the Mayan man's nails drew blood. Chel went running over looking down at the priest. He was shaking, and breathing heavy, his eyes open but not really seeing. The Mayan woman took Tzekel-kan's face in her hands. "Come on, snap out of it." She said stroking his face tenderly. The Mayan man stopped, and looked around. "Tulio, Miguel, Chel……….where…am I?" he said after a moment, as he let go of the Spaniards' arm. Tulio looked down at the thin and slightly bloody nail indentions, and took another cloth, tying the wound up. He looked back up at his Mayan girlfriend, and nodded. "Thanks Chel." She nodded and looked down at the priest. The blond Spaniard smiled a bit. "You're in El Dorado." Tzekel-kan sat up suddenly looking around fearfully, his long black hair falling to rest on his shoulders. "Cortez." He said in fear. Miguel pushed him to lie back down and shook his head.

"We don't know where he went; we just found you, and a destroyed camp." He said.

The priest smiled. "He's gone, he's really gone, and I don't have to worry about him anymore." He said with relief.

"Tzekel-kan, I wanted to ask……What did, he do to you?" Tulio said with a small frown. The Mayan mans' smile dropped and tears welled up in his brown eyes. "Please don't make me talk about it." He said as tears began to drip down his face. "By the gods, please." He said with a small sob. Chel then switched to motherly mode. "Hey, shhh, don't cry we won't make you talk." She said with sad eyes. Tulio and Miguel exchanged looks of remorse, and then the black haired Spaniard turned back to the Mayan man. "Don't worry about it, just get some sleep." Tzekel-kan nodded and turned his head, slipping into a deep sleep.

The next morning the priest woke up to see Tulio asleep at the end of the couch. The Mayan man slowly sat up and lay against the arm of the couch. He looked over at the Spaniard and couldn't help but smile a bit, he had tried to kill them and yet they saved his life. He silently thanked Tulio as he watched him sleep. He looked down at his wrist and noticed something he hadn't noticed when he first woke up. Attached to his gold bracelet was a chain that chained to the stone floor. They still didn't trust him; he wasn't surprised though, for he'd done quite a lot of damage. He lay back, and thought about the whole incident, and how he'd met the Spaniard's in the first place. He'd thought they were gods, he laughed about it now but it had seemed so true to him then. Tulio awoke and looked around. He looked next to him and was greeted with a smiling Tzekel-kan. "Good Morning, my lord." He said with a chuckle. Tulio smiled remembering that he used to be known as the Great God Tulio. "I see you're in better spirits this morning, that's good." The black haired Spaniard said as he stood, and picked up the bowl and cloth. The Mayan man nodded. "I wanted to thank you, for saving me; if you hadn't brought me here I'd be dead. So thank you."

Tulio almost dropped the pottery bowl. "You just thanked me, wow. That's surprising." Tzekel-kan sighed. "Well when you're close to dying, something in you changes, and you want to repent for past sins, especially when worse things happen to you. So I guess that's my way of saying sorry for, you know-"

Tulio then cut in with a smile. "Trying to kill us?" The Priest nodded as the Spaniard filled the bowl with fresh water from the fountain. He wrung out the cloth then came back over to the Mayan man. "I see you still don't trust me." The Priest said shaking the chain on his wrist.

The Spaniard sighed as he wet the cloth and began to wash the Priests wound. "Actually that was Chief Taniba's request, he say's it will put him at ease if you're at least chained up."

The Priest nodded. "Can't say I blame him. Ow!" he said pulling back from the Spaniards hands. Tulio pulled the cloth back. "Sorry, you still have the bullet in your shoulder; I'm trying to get it out." Tzekel-kan pouted. "It doesn't mean you have to hurt me, to get it out."

Tulio rolled his eyes. "Big Baby."

The Mayan man laughed sarcastically. "Let's put a piece of metal in your shoulder, get someone to dig it out, and see how you react."

Tulio pulled back and looked at the bloody bullet in the cloth. "There, it's out, happy?"

Tzekel-kan pouted again then sighed. "Earlier you wanted to know what I endured in the care of Cortez; I use the word 'care' lightly. I feel comfortable talking about it with you, but it's still hard." The man sighed, running his long nails through his black hair, as he thought. "He beat me a lot, yelled at me, the regular things expected from being in servitude; but there was something else. When you'd thought you had killed me, a current in the water took me and I ended up at the waterfall. Cortez was there searching for the city. You know I led him to El Dorado but what you didn't know is how he treated me, in that instant when I came up from the water." He sighed again and looked down at the arm braces on his wrists. "He pushed a gun into my face and brought my chin up. I can still remember what he said that night. 'He's quite handsome; I've never seen a heathen like him, I bet he's a good fuck.' He pushed me, throwing me on my back in the water, and climbed on top of me, holding me by the throat." He sighed again and breathed heavy. "His hands were all over my body, I wanted to scream, but he pushed down on my throat. He put his hand under my waist sash and……...touched me." At that The Mayan man got teary eyed. "Damn him, damn him." He said bringing up his knees and resting his head on them, tears dripping from his eyes.

"It's been two years, two fucking years chained to the bed posts of his bed; crying and screaming as he continuously invaded my body, the blood, the cum, the cussing, the liquor; constantly being put down, beat till I was bloody, yelled at. I became a whore; the bastard dragged me around Spain on his arm, chained at the wrists, people observing me like I was an animal, saying what a fine breed I was, pulled along on every expedition, that he went on, because he needed a whore when he got bored. Damn the bastard, damn him!" The Priest yelled, as tears fell down his face. Tulio put the bowl down and pulled the man into an embrace. "Shhh, shhh, don't worry about it, you're safe now, you're safe." He said a look of pure dismay on his face as he held the man tightly. Tzekel-kan cried into his chest. He held him close, and the man's body racked with sobs. Chel then walked in the temple and looked at the sight before her. Tulio gave her the 'shhh' sign and she quietly tiptoed out of the temple with a nod. Tzekel-kan pulled back and breathed heavily, holding back a sob. Tulio was completely horrified, as he thought about all the appalling things the Mayan man could have gone through. The Priest wiped at his eyes, clearing his tears and smearing the already messed up red paint around his eyes.

The Spaniard took a new cloth and wet it in the bowl, and brought it up to the Mayan man's face. Tzekel-kan looked at Tulio, his hazel eyes still wet with tears. The black haired Spaniard began to wipe the face paint away from around his eyes, his other hand unconsciously wrapping around The Mayan man's dark skinned hand. The Priest's hand twitched and instinctively wrapped around the other man's hand as well. They held hands; their fingers laced together as Tulio wiped away the face paint. Tzekel-kan closed his eyes and held the other man's hand tighter. Tulio could practically hear the priests' heartbeat, and it gave him a strange feeling of security. The Spaniard pulled the cloth back but did not release the Mayan man's hand. "Thank you Tulio." Tzekel-kan said with a small nod, opening his chocolate brown eyes. Tulio nodded then noticed he was holding the other man's hand and pulled back with a blush. The Priest chuckled nervously and blushed as well, pulling back. Tzekel-kan looked down at the chain and pulled at it. "Could you unchain me?" he asked hopefully. Tulio looked back over at the Mayan man and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not." He said leaning over and unhooking the chain from the Priest's wrist.

Tzekel-kan smiled and brought his wrist up, taking off the arm brace from around it and tossing it on the couch. The Mayan man did this with the other wrist and stretched his wrists before quickly grabbing his shoulder from the pain in his wound.

"So, Dr. Tulio how long do you estimate that this wound will take to heal up?" The Spaniard chuckled, and washed out the cloth he'd been using. "I'd say maybe a month or so." Tzekel-kan sighed, and lay back against the couch. "What to do with myself till then?" His brown eyes ghosted over Tulio's form, noticing the Spaniard was more muscular then the last time they'd met. "Because I know as soon as I'm healed Taniba is going to want me out of here." Tulio sat down on the couch with a sigh, resting his arms on the back of the couch. "Yeah, I supose he will." The Spaniard grabbed some bandages from a table, and scooted over next to the Priest. "Come here, so I can bandage that up." Tzekel-kan was only too happy to oblige, but what he did was a surprise to Tulio. The Mayan man crawled over next to Tulio then without warning, swung one leg over and sat on the Spaniards lap, facing him. The Priest rested his hands on Tulio's thighs. The black haired Spaniard was gaping. "Tzekel-kan, what do you think your doing?!"

"Go ahead, bandage it up." Tulio began panting, as he looked down the Mayan man's chest. The man's rich skin was sun tanned, his nipples were taut, and his sweet coffee eyes were looking at Tulio with a passionate look. Tulio's eyes wandered down to Tzekel-kan's waist sash, with a blush, as he looked down at the strong thighs. The white sash, was pushed off to the side, and folded up on Tulio's thigh.

The Spaniard swallowed the lump in his throat, and pushed the Mayan man's sash over his revealing bulge. Tzekel-kan looked down at this action and chuckled, looking back up at the other black haired man. "You look nervous, why?"


End file.
